New Life in the Human World
by ElectricalMiNx
Summary: It has been 7 years since Haku and Chihiro has let go of their hand and their departure. Chihiro was now a beautiful lady with the same personality 7 years ago but more mature and smart. Haku is trying to get out of the spirit world so he can visit her, unfortunately he can't .The border won't let him but he has now escaped the spirit world along with Lin.


New Life in the Human World

(Chihiro x Haku)

It has been 7 years since Haku and Chihiro has let go of their hand and their departure. Chihiro was now a beautiful lady with the same personality 7 years ago but more mature and smart. Haku is trying to get out of the spirit world so he can visit her, unfortunately he can't .The border won't let him but he has now escaped the spirit world along with Lin. After a lot of years, she had finally saw him but now he was ready to stay at this world of hers. Will Haku and Chihiro still be the same? Will their relationship will become more or less? Will Haku get use being at Chihiro's world? FIND IT OUT HERE!

Chapter 1(After 7 years)

3rd person P.O.V

Chihiro was at her club, The art club. Painting magnificent pictures of dragons and different kinds of places and people that she met in the Spirit World…Or what she usually called it her 'real home'. Today, she is painting a canvas of a boy with forest green hair and emerald colored eyes that was surrounded by a pure white dragon with sea green hair with a girl with chocolate hair and eyes. She was actually making a canvas of her and Haku, She always draw her and Haku with Lin ,Zenniba ,Yubaba ,Boh ,No-face and almost everyone that she met at that amazing world.

She finishes her drawing by adding highlights to Haku's hair. She sighed and stood up her friend,Jen saw her work. Jen smiled and said "You made your drawings so serene and harmonically. Why is that, Chihiro?" She looked at her, her chocolate brown eyes full of serene and a hint of sadness and said "I always thought of the most precious and happiest times of my entire life" Jen's red and blue orbs were satisfied and nodded "No wonder…" The class bell rings as the signals the end of their time in School. Chihiro stood up and arranges her things swiftly back to her bag and carried her painting, Jen also joined her walk to her apartment which was 2 blocks away from her house.

The brunette bid goodbye to her blonde haired friend as she enters her apartment. She saw her roommate,MiNx (ME!XD) playing Legend of Zelda:Skyward Sword on the Wii(I love LoZ so don't judge me…). MiNx saw me and said "Hi Chi-chan! How's your day at school?" I putted my bag on the shelf and said "Good…I'm going to my room and if Jen visits, Say that 'I'm not here' okay?" MiNx nodded as she enters her room. Her raven haired roommate thought in worry 'Chihiro…I know you're sad but don't you think it's a little bit too much of the wait…?' and continues playing her game.

At Chihiro's room she putted the drawing at the wall. She almost put all of her drawings about the spirit world in her wall. She sighed and dressed into a white dress with a black belt. She tied her hair into a side-braid with the band that Zenniba,No-face,Boh and Yu-bird made. She wore black flats and grey bangles. She sighed and pops out her mini piano and plays a song that was named 'Always with me'. She started playing the song so smoothly and tenderly and ended it with a majestic tune. She stood up and thought 'I think I should go visit the tunnel again' She grabbed her phone and took off.

(Chihiro's P.O.V)

While I was on my way to the tunnel to that place, A lot of memories had flashed backed to me when was at that bath house. Like meeting Haku, Scrubbing the big tub with Lin and visiting granny at swamp bottom. I was half way through when I hummed 'one summer's day'. I was at the red building, tears are threatening to burst. I mumbled "Haku…Where are you?I have been waiting so long…" I took a little glance at the building before going back until…"Chihiro!" A male shouted "Sen!" a female voice too. I looked back and saw…Lin and Haku…Smiling at me…I cried and ran to them "HAKU!LIN!"

(Haku's P.O.V)

I saw Chihiro and I smiled and thought 'After 7 years of trying…I finally made it!'. It was really hard escaping there…

_~Flash back~_

I was walking away from the bath house and said "I will be there, Chihiro…Wait for me!" I heard Lin shouted "HEY DRAGON BOY!YOUR NOT GOING THERE ALONE!" I looked back and saw Lin running towards me "You're coming too?" She smiled and said in a happy tone "Of course! My best friend is at the other side, I can't just sit here and just feel bad!" I nodded and said "Follow me!" we walked to the gate. She asked "So…This is where Sen …"I nodded and said "Let's go and don't look back" She nodded and we crossed the border. I opened my eyes and saw the human world 'It…Worked…IT FINALLY WORKED!' I saw a girl who I think was at the age of 17 wearing a white dress and has…Zeniba's band…

_~End of Flashback~_

I smiled and said to Lin "That's Sen/Chihiro!" She smiled and we shouted "CHIHIRO/SEN!" She looked at us. She looked amazing, her body was slim and had grown, Her hair is darker and longer, Her face was mature and just absolutely beautiful... She cried tears of joy and ran to us with her hands wide open "LIN!HAKU!" She said and hugged us tightly. We were surprised of course but accepted her hug. She pulled back and said "I missed you Lin!" Lin smirked and said "Its Lina, Sen or…Chihiro!" then arm wrestling her and said "I miss ya,you little squirt!" She saw me and said "You kept your promise…"I smiled and said "I'm sorry for the delay because **we** tried so many times to get here…"She hugged me and said "It's okay!I'm just really glad that you guys are here…I missed you two…" Lin's eyes softened and hugged Chihiro too and said "We missed you too,Chihiro…" She let go of us and asked "Are you guys going to stay here?Forever…?" We nodded ,She smiled widely and said "YAY!But wait!" She opened up her bag and gave us clothes "Your clothes won't fit here,So…Change into these clothes" Me and Lin nodded and start to wear the clothes in the bushes.

After a few minutes,We got out of the bushes with our outfits. Lin was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with light blue designs at the bottom and above of the shirt. She wore white pants and light blue shoes, she also wears a white hairband. I wore a Black shirt with a dragon design with black pants and red belt. I also wore a dragon necklace.

She smiled and said "There! Now you guys are dressed,Where are you guys going to stay?" We shooked our heads in confusion. She smiled and said "How about at Mine and MiNx's apartment, we have 2 spare rooms." We sighed in relieved and said"Are we going there now?" She nodded and we walk to our way there.


End file.
